


Help Me Make It Through The Night

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loneliness, References to Depression, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Bulma Briefs has the ability to have everything at her disposal and doesn't understand why things aren't working out the way they should. Feeling alone and hopeless she finds comfort in the least person she ever expected, her alien housemate who only knows how to give and receive pain.Prince Vegeta has always looked out for himself so when the woman lacks to return, he goes looking for her, never imagining the things that transpire.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Help Me Make It Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to channel my emotions and energy into writing. This fic came to life after dealing with some personal stuff and trying to shut the world out by listening to music. I think it's easy for all of us to fall victim to comparing our lives to others. Those comparisons often leave us feeling inadequate or like somehow we are so behind on life. I am hoping no matter what we are all going through, that we always find the strength to make it through one more night.

It happens more frequent now, loneliness creeps in like a thief in the night robbing her of sleep. At this very moment, she feels empty, alone and cold. Much like this foreign room, she has booked to keep the memories of a life she doesn’t have, away. She doesn’t think she can make it through another night in a room filled with hope and happiness. She’s been down this road so many times that every turn and twist should be memorized. She doesn’t understand how even when changing every variable, it still leads her to failure. She traveled light-years to wish him back. She shed the weight she gained when he was away, she changed her hair to look more appealing, and she started to internalize all of her complaints. She changed herself thinking he’ll notice and yet with every change, a new wedge was created. With every change, she was disappearing, becoming a casket of lost hope and childhood innocence. They were both drifting in the sea of denial and heartbreak and neither one of them knew how to navigate themselves back to shore.  


Her parents are a testament to what love should really be, so she doesn’t understand why love doesn’t work out for her, what did she do wrong? She went on a quest for love and found him, so why can’t he be who she needs him to be? Why can’t he love her? Why can’t he be in love with her? Is she really that hard to love or please? Why can’t he just be the one for her? She doesn’t want to start all over, he’s all she’s ever known. Her first everything, so why can't he be her last?  


She is the woman capable of having everything and has nothing. She doesn’t want to be alone, she’s tired of feeling like the beggar that gets overlooked.. She’s always the friend, the one you invite to go out and have fun with. The one that you call when you need something, but when it comes to her needs, no one is ever there. People are always so focused on their training or their life to pay attention to her. So in a world full of millions of people, she’s never felt so lost and alone. She just longs to have someone see her for who she is... She doesn’t think she has it in her, to keep on going and pretending. Her doom is approaching and she feels so hopeless. What will she do without him? He was all she had and she knows she never really had him. She’s not oblivious to his wandering eye but she assumed one day they both would grow up and want more from one another, but that day never came. All her friends have settled down and there she was, chasing the impossible dream. Every time she thought she was closer to being fully his, he left. This time it went too far, she found him with another. She can’t play blind to it anymore, he has chosen another. It has always been another. Even with her parents, she was the other. Despite the fact of it being the first time, the fact that he did it, is what hurts her. How could he just throw away ten years like it was yesterday's news? Everything they had gone through was just discarded for a measly three-minute bliss. Was she that boring? Why did she choose to ignore all of the signs? Their love was fading and instead of letting him go, she held onto him for dear life. So once again she finds herself alone, trying to navigate this boat back to shore. She is standing on the plank, no one is here to save her. She is ready to let go because she knows she can’t make it through the night. So she let's go...let’s go of the pain and anguish, let’s go of the hope, let’s go of the memory, let’s go of her first love. She lets go and now she’s falling? Maybe she should’ve never drunk so much, was she that close to the literal edge? Oh well. it’s now too late. At least in her final moments, she is flying, she is free, she feels the chains breaking and the wind blowing in her hair. She wants to scream but what’s the point? Prince Charming was a myth, no one is here to save her, so she keeps the scream lodged in her throat. She closes her eyes to the world around, not caring that the final breath is upon her. And instead of feeling the impact of the ground, she feels the vise grip of arms robbing her of her breath. The hardness of two onyx eyes break the dam she’s been holding in. The water flows and destroys her reserve, drowning her in her shame. And he holds her, the devil she was warned to stay away from. And now she’s flying again, and they end up in the observatory. The place she made comfortable for him.

He just watches her, the woman whose strength and courage rivals that of great warriors. He watches her move through a room that is not her own, in a building she does not own. He watches her drink her sorrows and mourn the loss of the weakling. He watches her in the shadows, like the predator that he is. He knows striking now would be useless, she is like the buffalo who is already injured, the kill would be too easy and boring. So he just stares and awaits the moment to strike. But he sees her as she starts to walk too close to the edge, and when she falls he reacts before thinking. And while they are both falling, he watches her eyes close and ready herself to meet Death with strength and beauty. When he reaches her and holds her to him, he feels the haze of death is fading and he notices the moment the shame takes a hold of her senses. He hates who she has become, he needs her whole again. The Gods only know why, but he misses all the things that make her, who she is really is. He is well aware his grip has not lessened so he flies them to the only place he knows will shield her from the darkness. When they land he lets her go, but when she meets his gaze he knows leaving is no option. He is at war with himself for being so fucken unsure of what his next move should be. He is a tactician, every movement, every hit takes him closer to the victorious outcome he has planned but with her, it seems he is destined to lose. He has caused pain and agony but never comfort. So he just stares at her willing her to be the leader of this mission, and tell him what to do next.  


She can’t take his scrutiny, she knows she’s royally fucked up. She can’t keep it in anymore, she’s tried being strong for so long and day after day she lost herself. So today the humiliation was too much, she wanted a friend and realized she had no one. And the tears come down again, how fucken pathetic. She’s just handed her ace card to her enemy. So when he approaches her and he hesitantly puts a hand on her head, her resolve finishes breaking and along with it, her strength to stand. He follows her to the ground and lets her attack him, with a hug. He feels her trembling and for the first time in his life, someone is trembling for a reason that is not fear. And then he hears her say “I’m sorry, I just need a friend.” So he says nothing, he lets her cry it out and listens to her rambles. All her fears tumble out, and when she looks at him and says “help me make it through the night” he does. When morning comes he disentangles himself from her. He knows they’ll never speak of this again but for one night, he was able to be her provider. For one night the destroyer of worlds was a “friend”. 

She feels him leave and she knew his pride wouldn’t let him face her but from this moment forward she feels free, free of the pain and the memories. Free from the thoughts of being so alone, from this moment forward she realizes she isn’t alone anymore. She has someone that can help her make it through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing this little thing, I kept the song (You can press play above) playing on a loop. Gladys was one of my grandma's favorite singers besides her boo Barry White lol. Every time I hear Ms. Gladys I can't help but get flooded with memories of her, I miss her every day...
> 
> Also once again a huge shout out to Rogue and Pouch for giving this little thing a look over and being so freaking awesome! You guys deserve all the praise and please go check out their fics, they are amazing writers! Also to my HSLM Mo, thanks for all that you do <3


End file.
